EROTICA
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Que pasa cuando no aseguras la puerta y te dejas llevar por tus fantasias y deseos? Cuando el amor y la pasion buscan su satisfaccion de una manera imprevista pero deliciosa. Segunda historia de la trilogia que refleja un momento intimo entre Candy y Albert descubriendo los placeres del sexo.


_Este es el primer minific que escribi de contenido adulto, pero en la cronología de mis historias sobre estos temas seria la segunda, la primera se llama "Ensoñaciones" y "Erotica" seria la continuación._

_La tercera parte aun esta en proceso y ahí terminaria la trilogía sobre las travesuras sexuales de Candy y Albert._

_Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy, pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. _

_Este mini fue escrito solo por el placer de hacerlo._

* * *

_**EROTICA.**_

_**By Tzitziki Janik**_

¿Cuando habían comenzado estos juegos? Que terminan siempre enloqueciéndome y deseando más… la respuesta es fácil… fue en nuestro viaje de regreso de Nueva Zelanda, donde le declaré mi amor y le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Desde entonces no faltaron los besos y caricias furtivas, pero lo sucedido el dia de ayer, está grabado en mi mente y lo recuerdo tan vividamente como que fui testigo y protagonista.

…_**Fué cuando entré al lujoso baño compartido entre la suite de Candy y la mía, del barco que nos llevaba de regreso a casa. La noche anterior había pedido un relajante baño de tina. **_

_**Lo necesitaba, estaba demasiado cansado y con el cuello contracturado, después de pasar el día anterior revisando miles de hojas que contenían proyectos, estudios y posibles contratos de los negocios familiares así como los balances de la fortuna Andrew. Ese era el precio por pagar después de estar ocupando mucho de mi tiempo con Candy.**_

_**Pero no importaba porque besar esos labios y sentirla temblar con mis caricias no tiene comparación. Sabia que debia de contenerme para no ir mas alla de lo permitido… pero ¿Cuántas veces tuve que controlar mi amor y mis deseos de hacerla mia, cuando viviamos juntos? ¿Cuántas veces tuve que desahogar mi frustración con un baño de agua fria o tener que consolarme a medianoche cuando la dureza de mi sexo exigia satisfacción?**_

_**Ahora esa muñeca por fin es mia… no totalmente pero tengo la certeza que sera inolvidable para ambos cuando por fin seamos uno, por ahora solo me conformo con caricias atrevidas que la hacen sonrojar y sé que la dejan deseando mas.**_

_**Aun sonriendo por mis pensamientos, me levanté estirando mi cuerpo para alejar la modorra que aún me tenía preso. La tibieza del agua caliente y el aroma de las sales invadieron mi nariz, quitándome con prisa el pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto y que en un solo movimiento lo arrojé al cesto de la ropa… no necesitaba más que esa prenda para dormir.**_

_**Observé mi rostro en el espejo, necesitaba una buena afeitada porque mi incipiente barba lo demostraba aunque a Candy le gustaba y a mi me fascinaba que ella me acariciase el menton mientras nos miramos tratando de leer los deseos ocultos en nuestras pupilas.**_

_**Caminé hasta el armario donde se encontraban guardadas las toallas y batas de felpa.**_

_**Cuando de manera intempestiva alguien abrió la puerta del baño… sin pensarlo demasiado, me introduje al armario. No necesitaba que alguien me viera desnudo en MI baño pero había cometido una estupidez, al no verificar que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y seguras con el pestillo puesto… pero ¡bendito descuido! **_

_**Porque a través de las rejillas de la puerta, observé la visión más celestial que ni en mis más locos sueños pude imaginar… era Candy, la mujer que amaba y deseaba, vestia un sugerente camisón de seda rosa pálido que delineaba a la perfección las curvas de su cuerpo.**_

_**Miré como se acercaba a la tina comprobando que el agua estuviera templada, satisfecha aseguró las puertas y sujetó su dorada cabellera en un chongo alto, dispuesta a bañarse.**_

_**¡Qué!.. ¡Se iba a bañar! Pero… yo estaba ahí… aunque ella no lo sabía. Mi primer impulso fue el darle a saber de mi presencia pero mi curiosidad pudo mas.**_

_**Dirigí la mirada hacia el objeto de mi deseo… estaba deslizando los delicados tirantes de su camisón a través de sus hombros, de una manera sensual que hizo que tragara saliva con esfuerzo, instintivamente cerré los ojos escuchando como la fina tela caía al piso y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda… no debía ver… no era propio de un caballero.**_

_**Pero mi parte racional se fue al demonio al sentir una punzada en mi vientre y una oleada de calor invadiendo mi cuerpo, unas sensaciones que conocía muy bien… sensaciones primitivas y placenteras despertando mis instintos y al hombre apasionado que soy.**_

_**Abrí los ojos deleitándome en ese rostro perfecto, cubierto por esas pequitas que me cautivaron, esos labios carnosos que la noche anterior me habían regalado una enloquecedora sesión de besos, bajé la mirada acariciando el delicado cuello que también había besado procurando no dejar marcas. **_

_**Llegué hasta la suave curva de sus senos redondos y turgentes, del tamaño perfecto para mí. **_

_**¡Cuánto había soñado con saborearlos como niño hambriento! **_

_**Miré los pezones sonrosados y erguidos… que desafiantes me invitaban a degustarlos. Pase mi lengua por mis labios resecos por el fuego que empezaba a consumirme.**_

_**Una sensación pulsátil se instaló definitivamente en mi vientre bajo, pasando directamente a mi pene ya endurecido ante el hermoso espectáculo que estaba disfrutando. Noté que mi mano cobró vida propia dirigiéndose a mi ardiente erección, iniciando suaves movimientos de vaivén, ahogando un grito entre mis labios y dejandome llevar al ritmo de los movimientos de mi pelvis.**_

_**Con decisión bajé aún más la mirada siguiendo la suave línea de su abdomen, mirando el gracioso ombligo que yo encontraba seductor para luego dirigirme hacia las curvas de sus caderas cubiertas por un delicado pantaloncillo de seda a juego con el camisón… caderas que se movían con gracia al caminar, en un bamboleo cimbreante que me hipnotizaba.**_

_**Conteniendo la respiración ví como Candy deslizaba ese trozo de tela, ofreciéndome el magnífico espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo. **_

_**Con una mirada impúdica observé el pubis cubierto de abundante vello dorado y rizado, como a mí me gusta… nada de esas depilaciones modernas que sabía se realizaban algunas mujeres.**_

_**El latir de mi entrepierna aumentó así como mi deseo… imaginando y disfrutando… ¡Esa mujer me tenía loco!**_

_**Introduciste una pierna a la tina… luego la otra y por unos gloriosos instantes pude observar los suaves pliegues de tu intimidad y una nueva oleada de calor me **__**invadió ante la angelical visión incrementado aún más mi pasión. **_

_**Y no pude evitar que mis pensamientos y sensaciones se desbocaran al imaginar el poder tocarte, acariciarte y besarte ahí para luego introducirme una y otra vez, primero suavemente y después en movimientos más rápidos e intensos hasta llevarte al cielo.**_

_**Como adivinado mis deseos, te diste vuelta y pude observar la curva de tu derrière, redondo y firme que hacía complemento a tu cuerpo… Sonreí al descubrir un coqueto lunar en el lado derecho… cuando te hiciera mía, honraría incansablemente con miles de besos a esa pequeña imperfección. **_

_**Te sumergiste en la tina salpicando un poco de agua mientras yo seguía con el vaivén de mi mano sobre mi palpitante erección que reclamaba su satisfacción. **_

_**Estaba concentrado en mi propio placer cuando escuché suaves gemidos provenientes de tu garganta… como un ronroneo. Miré tu rostro ligeramente sonrosado, mordías suavemente tu labio inferior como queriendo ahogar un grito.**_

_**Respirando entrecortadamente apretabas delicadamente tus ojos añorando algo o a alguien… ¡Y me dí cuenta!... no era mi imaginación… tú mi dulce Candy… estabas excitada… te estabas masturbando complaciendo tus fantasías.**_

_**Ante esta erótica visión, recargué mi cuerpo en el muro del armario y tomando control de mi mano, sincronicé mis movimientos con tus gemidos, acariciándome suavemente, haciéndonos el amor tú y yo.**_

_**Y si creía que había visto todo, estaba equivocado, en un suave y profundo suspiro, curvaste tu cuerpo liberando tu orgasmo mientras en un susurro repetías mi nombre una y otra vez.**_

_**¡Albert! ¡William! ¡Mi príncipe! mientras te estremecias de placer.**_

_**Sin poder aguantar más apreté mis gluteos y aumenté frenéticamente los movimientos de mi mano hasta llegar a la cúspide, rememorando la última imagen. Tomé una toalla y la mordí, ahogando el grito lujurioso que amenazaba con delatarme mientras en mi mente repetía tu nombre.**_

_**Sintiendo los espasmos de mi orgasmo y del ardiente semen que en oleadas mojaba mi mano… disfrutando **__**del placer que estaba viviendo. Sin fuerzas suficientes dejé caer mi peso al suelo, aún preso de mis sensaciones.**_

_**Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de regular mi respiración y el palpitar de mi corazón, miré como salías de la tina, envolviendo ese cuerpo que me tenía hechizado, notando que mirabas hacia el armario donde me encontraba y sonreíste de una manera… ¿Traviesa? **_

_**¿Acaso me habias descubierto?**_

_**Salí de mi escondite cuando escuché que cerrabas la puerta y me dirigí a la tina, el agua estaba helada, pero no me importó… era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. **_

_**Sonriendo me sumergí en ella, rememorando con placer todo lo que había visto y disfrutado… en una mañana deliciosamente EROTICA.**_

Ese había sido un momento inolvidable y ya formaba parte de mis ardientes secretos.

No me arrepentia que por un instante habia dejado de ser un caballero porque descubri a una mujer apasionada y a la cual seria delicioso iniciarla en juegos mas placenteros.

Ese seria mi siguiente reto.

Candy… mi pequeña, se muy bien que me descubriste pero no sabes que el que juega con fuego a llegar se quema y de eso… yo me encargaría.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
